Zee (Elizabeth)
Elizabeth, better known as Zee, is a minor character of Monster House. She is DJ's babysitter, Bones' ex-girlfriend, and Skull's current girlfriend. She is better known as DJ's babysitter and rocker when DJ's mother and father aren't home. Zee is voiced by Maggie Gyllenhaal. Biography Beginnings She is born in 1990 or 1989 and went to Westbrook Prep, the same school Jenny's attending, but for some unknown reason, Zee was kicked out. In Monster House Nebbercrackers' Absence Soon after Nebbercracker's body brought onto hospital and DJ is left by his parents, Zee arrives on DJ's house and asked about what has happened, in which DJ simply ignores her. She then gives the lecture on DJ and when he expressed his boredom on her rules, she resorts to shattered one of DJ's mother's vase and told him to go for bed. When DJ sleeps, she phoned Skull to visit her. She later caught the boy peering on what appeared to be ghost on the window of Nebbercracker's home. DJ told her about the strange phone that he received, but ended up annoyed instead. Bones even gone too far by tearing DJ's bunny doll, in which prompt Zee to stop him. Bones then dropped the damaged doll in disgust. Both of them later unaware about the strange sightings that DJ later witnessed. She and Bones had a chat when DJ decided to sneak out, where he overheard the Bones' past where he had his kite confiscated by the old man, but not without seeing him talked to his house and kissed it. Due to getting drunked at that time, he suddenly rough housing her and resulting her kicked him out. Catching the Boys Spying on the House The next morning, she caught DJ and Chowder spying on Nebbercracker's home. Discovering that the boys never left home and goes too far by peeing on the bottle, she believes that their parents would have took her for doctor. She then told them about when he kicked Bones and he did never came back for apologize. Recalled that they found bottle before the possessed house scared them, DJ and Chowder deduced that Bones may attacked. Once again, she didn't believe them. Meet Jenny and Left DJ Irritated by the phone from Chowder's parents, Zee goes for them just as they barely escaped from the house's third attack. Without thinking twice, she goes for the house but is stopped by DJ whom convinced her that his behavior was due to puberty (this actually ruse and perhaps is better that she never learned that he lied). This was success and she decided to leave the kids for their own business. Epilogue She later seen have a date with Skull until Bones comes to pick her, only to be rejected. When Bones decided to leave, she called him back. It's unknown whether they fix their relationship later on. Personality Zee is a rebellious teenager, most likely around age 16 or 17. She likes rock music and wears a black and red ripped shirt with the words "SkullxBones" (possibly Bone's band.) on it along with dark blue skinny jeans and black and white checkered shoes. She is ironical, sarcastic, strict and overall satirical, especially to DJ and his friends. She always annoys DJ while his parents are away simply because being older than him. Even when DJ tries to tell the anomalies on Nebbercracker's house, she mainly ignored him though managed to be convince to find Bones. Although, it was shown that Zee still had her own standards, as she stopped Bones when he gone too far by tearing DJ's bunny doll. Trivia *Her last name is heard in the film. *Had DJ failed to stopped her from approaching Nebbercracker's possessed house, she would be likely eaten or ended up saved by DJ and his friends. Category:Monster House characters Category:Reformed Characters Category:Sarcastic Characters